


A Little Wicked

by SerialKillerQueen



Series: Finding what you need [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Exploring Sam and Seth (mainly Sam), Gen, Manipulation, Original Character-centric, Post-Apocalypse, Weapons, do not copy to another site, unbeta'd we die like mne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28582668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerialKillerQueen/pseuds/SerialKillerQueen
Summary: That's what he calls me, because that's what I am.
Relationships: Original Character & Original Character
Series: Finding what you need [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067354
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	A Little Wicked

**Author's Note:**

> Check the mycast for faceclaim references! Also click on each role for a little bio!  
> https://www.mycast.io/stories/finding-what-you-need  
> (I've been informed mycast won't let you click, go there to see their faceclaims and go here to see their bios!)  
> https://icecreamraven.tumblr.com/bios

Sam knows what they think, this colony, Ana in particular,

She’s subdued, trusting. Right?

What if she’s not?

What if Sam is a better liar than they give her credit for?

What if she uses her soft young face, her gentle appearance, to be overlooked?

What if she’s the best among her people with a weapon, has the highest kill count?

What if she’s taught Seth a thing or two about how to be that way?

(Their parents were close, well, guardians. Her parents were long gone, her grandfather raised her, and raised her right, Seth only had his aunt. They were close even though she was older. Of course she wanted to know he could handle himself. Could use his smarts to make himself seem less capable of direct fighting. Besides, his ability to create weapons kept them alive more than once).

Yes, Sam would say she was the most prepared. When it all went up in flames and Bellamy grabbed them and ran, Sam was ready, with her sniper rifle on her back, her knife hidden in her boot. She’s not trusting. Not without reason. And she’s always ready.

She portrays the “right” image to Ana, to all of them, except Seth.

Sam doesn’t think she needs to do anything, not right now, maybe not ever, but if she had to? She’d burn their home down around them to protect herself and what’s hers. Will take what she has to from who she has to.

Because she is a little wicked. (But never without reason).

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I did a good job with Sam. I was inspired by the song 'A Little Wicked' it came on and inspo just punched me. Also inspired by Carol's little act in The Walking Dead.


End file.
